First Impressions
by marshmellowluver
Summary: Being the daughter of the Samurai, Echizen Rei, comes to America after a basketball competition. Instead of going to Seigaku, she goes to their rival, Hyotei. When she finally meets Atobe, the monkey king, she doesn't bow down to him. No she does the opposite. Her impression on him isn't as great as he thought. As time flies, her impressions seem to have change into...love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first PoT fanfic! So please forgive me if it's bad!**

* * *

A brunette stood in front of the Echizen residence, just staring. Then she looked up at the house and smiled. Then she rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice said on speaker.

"Shouldn't you be saying welcome home?" The girl asked teasingly. The women gasped and squealed. The the front door opened and a woman around her late 30's probably came out with open arms. The girl opened the gates and ran to her arms. The women rubbed the girl's back and let go. The she looked at her and smiled.

"It's great to have my daughter back." she said. I gave her smile.

"It's great to be home too, mother." The girls said. Then a shout came from the doorway.

"Rinko, who there?!" the man yelled walking at the doorway. He saw the instantly smiled. The man ran to his daughter and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Nanjiro, you're gonna break the girl!" Rinko yelled. The girl laughed.

"It's okay and nice to see you too, father." The girl said. Nanjiro let go of his daughter and looked at her from head to toe.

"My, my, you have change, Rei Echizen. You are definenty not my daughter with this beauty. How long has it been?" he asked his daughter. Keilen looked at him and smiled.

"Otou-san, it's only been half a year." she said. Before they can both continue Rinko interrupted them.

"Alright you two, stop reminiscing, we need to get Rei settled in." she said. Rei grabbed one of her suitcases and her dad grabbed the other one. In her other hand was a violin case. Nanjiro saw it and smiled at her.

"You still play violin?" he asked. The girl look at him and smiled.

"Of course, I love the instrument." she said. Rei went up to her room, to find it the same as it was the last time she was here. Nanjiro leaned against the doorway observing his daughter.

"Ryoma told us not to touch it. Just between you and me, he likes to sleep in your room sometimes." he said snickering. Rei laughed.

"He really missed me that much, huh?" she smiled. The father nodded and took his leave.

"Dad." she said. Nanjiro poked his head to her doorway, with a questionable face. "Can I pick Ryoma up from school?" Najiro made a face and scratched the back of his head.

"Well actually, Ryoma is at the Kanto Tournament." he said. I smiled.

"Well then I will pick him up from there." she asked.

"Do you know the way?" he asked. Rei laughed at her father's worried face.

"Otou-san, I have competed in the Kanto Tournament before, I know where to go, so don't worry." The girl assured him. Nanjiro made a face. Then Rinko yelled at the Nanjiro to help her. The man groaned and trudge down the stairs. Rei placed all her clothes in her closet and place her suitcases under the bed. A 'meow' was heard by the doorway of the girl's room. Rei looked at the direction of the doorway and saw Karupin. She was bursting with joy, when seeing the Himalayan cat.

"Karupin! I missed you!" she said running towards the cat and embracing it. Karupi 'meowed' and cuddled into Rei. She took him to her bed and placed him down.

"Ne, Karupin want to pick up Ryoman from his game?" The girl asked. Karupin rubbed his head against her arms, as if saying 'yes'. Rei smiled and picked him up.

"Well then let's go." she said. Rei placed down Karupin and headed downstairs with him following.

"Oka-san, Otou-san, we're going to pick up Ryoma from the tournament." Rei said walked into the kitched. Rinko turned around and saw that 'we' meant, Karupin and Rei.

"Alright, be safe." she said.

"Hai!" Rei yelled going towards the doorway. Her father his head through the sliding door to see his daughter putting on her shoes.

"Rei, don't out there like that." Nanjiro said. Rei was confused.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're still in your American clothes, don't make people jealous. Plus you have good style and look good." he said. Rei laughed at his father's joked or as thought was a joke. Then she looked down at her outfit. Her outfit consider of mid/upper thigh white shorts, a black sleeveless top with a faded golden cross at the middle, a white jacket which was open (The one the Ryoma was wearing when he came back from America to Osaka.), white Nike shoes and her white beats, which is resting around her neck. As you can tell she likes the color white.

"Plus, you hair makes it all better." he said pointing at her wavy hair. Well at least it was wavy at towards the ends. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'll be fine, father. Bye!" she said picking up Karupin and walked out the door.

**Rei's POV**

I was walking towards the direction of where the tournament was being held. Karupin was cuddling against my shirt, since he was almost inside my jacket. I smiled hugged Karupin. As I was walking, I got stared from people. Dang, dad was right.

"Oh my, I love her outfit!"

"She's probably from America."

"She's so pretty."

"Aww, look at that cat!"

"It's so cute!"

I continues walking with Karupin in my arms and heard more whisper and got more stares. Then a girl came up to me.

"Umm, excuse me, but where did you get those clothes?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"I got these from America." I said smiling. She nodded and was about to go, when I grabbed her arm.

"Umm, sorry to be kind of repulsive, but can you tell me if I'm going the right way to the Kanto Tournament?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Actually, I was going there. We can go together...if you want?" she asked unsure. I smiled and Karupin 'meowed' at her.

"Of course, WE would love you to go." I said.

"Aww, what a cute cat. What her/his name?" she asked.

"It a boy and his name is Karupin." I said handing her Karupin. He snuggles against her face.

"Oh ans speaking of names, my name is Aiko Tsugawa." she said bowing down. I smiled and looked at her.

"Well my name is Echizen Rei." I said bowing down. She smiled and returned Karupin to me. We started walking towards the direction of the tournament. On the way we talked about random things that girls would talk about. We even played 20 questions. When were in front of the gates, we exchanged numbers and promised to call each other late on. I walked through the gates and saw tennis players hanging around the place. I saw a big crowd around a tennis court and thought that it was probably where Echizen is. I walked over to the tennis court and looked around to see if Ryoma was there. I walked to over to the stands and sat down with Karupin on my lap, looking at the court. They were in the middle of a match. It was Ryoma and a grey-eyed brunette. It was Ryoma's serve and since he had his right hand, it was the Twist Serve. I smriked. Ryoma served and at it went to the other side of the court. The ball hit the ground and it did a spin, giving it power to bounce back up. The guy didn't even move and his facial expression was priceless. Whispers filled the court. People were really shock that he can do a serve like that, since he was a freshman. I laughed lightly. That's my little brother for you.

"15-Love!" The umpire yelled. Ryoma served again and did another twist. The brunette tried to get it, but he failed and his racket slipped out of his grip. Dang, chibuske go easy on him! Well I shouldn't be talking, if it was me, he would be tired by now.

"30-Love!" The whole court was yelling and shock of how there precious regular was losing. Ryo's teammates were cheering him on. I smiled and looked at them. I'm glad Ryoma has friends like that. Then Ryoma served again and guess what it was. Yup it was the Twist Serve! Seriously this chibi, was impressive. Again he tried get it, but he had to get out of the way or it will hit him flat on the face. Was it really a hard serve to return?

"40-Love!" The umpire announced. I laughed and cradled my cheek against my right palm. I just go back from Japan and I'm already seeing tennis. Ryoma did the twist served again and finally, the grey-eyed boy returned the serve. I'm impressed. Ryoma ran up to the net and returned it with a drop shot. I looked down on my lap, to find Karupin asleep. Same old lazy cat. The guy chased the ball, but instead, it didn't the way people thought it would go. The ball did land on the court, but it did a reverse spin, making it move towards the net, but not hitting it. My eyes widen and I sat up right away. Oi, oi, oi, when did my little brother learn the zero Shinki Drop Shot! This is surprising. I smiled and his teammates (the freshmans) were cheering.

The game went by with the brunette showing his move, Enbutenshu, meaning "Dance Towards the Heavens". I started laughing, but then quickly covered my mouth. I looked around to see if people heard me, thank god, no one did. His ending pose was really funny, it's as if he just finished a dance routine. The game ended with the scores being 6-2, in Ryoma's favor. I woke Karupin up and stood up. I was sitting on Seigaku's side, so that I can approach Ryo after the game. I was about to get out the row I was sitting and go downstairs to Ryoma, when a guy beat me to it.

"Ryoma!" The guy yelled going towards Ryoma. I just stayed rooted there on my spot, watching them.

"Inoue-sempai!" The group said.

"What did you want with Ryoma-sama?" A girl with two high pigtails said. I kept a straight face. Oh god, Ryoma has fans. I sighed. Probably even a fan club.

"Ryoma, your dad just called, he said someone is here to pick you up." Inoue-sempai said. Really dad! I wanted to surprise him. I decided to wait for him outside. I went out the stand and outside, where everyone else was. I leaned on a nearby tree, near the exit and waited for him with Karupin in my arms. Then whispers, started to erupt around me.

"Who's that hottie near the exit?"

"Her clothes looks foreign."

"But she doesn't foreign. Well, kind-off."

I looked up to see Ryoma's group walking over. I smiled and walk over to them. Karupi was currently in my sweater, so he can surprise Ryoma too.

"Yo chibusuke!"I yelled. This caught the whole group's attention.

"Ne, ochibi, do you know who she is?" A guy with red violet hair asked. He looked at me and them his eyes widen.

"Rei!" he yelled dropping his things and ran up to me. He hugged me tight, but I pushed him away a little since I didn't want him crushing Karupin.

"And Karupin!" I yelled as Karupin popped out of my jacket. Ryoma tried to grabbed him, but his friends yelled at him.

"Echizen, who is this?!" A guy with purple eyes said. His team came over and surrounded him.

"Are you his girlfriend?" A guy with light brown hair and closed eyes said.

"Yes she is." My little brother said.

"Eh?!" They all yelled.

"Ochibi has a girlfrined!?"

"Oi Echizen! You got one before me!"

"Guys calm down."

I was just standing there looking at them. These are a bunch of cool people. I smiled. Then I saw the girl with high pigtails glaring at me. Oi, Ryoma, what mess did you get me in?!

Then I saw a guy a with black hair, with two locks sticking out on his forehead, come turn to me.

"Are you really his girlfriend?" he asked. I shook my head and laughed.

"No I'm no." I said laughing. They all stopped and looked at me. Ryo turned to me.

"Way to ruin the fun." he said pulled his cap down and pouting. I gave the look.

"Ryo, apologize." I said. He hnmp and looked the other way.

"Gomen." he said. I gave him a nod.

"Then who are you?" The girl that was glaring at me and still glaring at me said.

"Ah, gomen, my name Echizen Rei." I said bowing down.

"EH! Echizen has an older sister!?" They yelled. I nodded my head. Karupin popped out of my jacket again. I opened my jacket and set him free. He came over to where Ryoma was. I looked at the group.

"And you guys are?" I asked. They jumped up realization.

"Eiji Kikumaru." a guy with red violet hair and a cat face (kind of) said. I took my hand out for a handshake, but he pulled me in for a hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Shuichiro Oishi." the guy that asked my about the girlfriend thing said. I took out my hand and he shook it.

"Momoshiro Takeshi." a guy with purple eye said. I placed my hand out and he took it. Instead of shaking it, he pulled he in for a hug.

"You guys sure love hugs." I said laughing.

"Fsssshhhh...Kaidoh Kauro." a guy with black hair and a bandanna said. We both shook hands.

"Fuji Sysuke." a guy with closed eye said. I took my hand out and he shook it. I looked at the next person and recognized an old friend. He already had his arms open.

"Kunimitsu!" I yelled jumping in his arms. He buried his face into my neck and mumbled something. Tennis players stopped and looked at us.

"Oi, isn't that the captain of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

"This is that I've seen him in public, like this."

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"Hey! She pretty!"

"What do you mean pretty? She like a goddess!"

I laughed and gently pushed Kunimitsu away. He smiled at me. I was shock. WOAH.

"Hold up, did I just see Tezuka Kunimitsu smile?" I asked teasing him. He cleared his throat and looked at me seriously.

"You did not see thi-" Kunimitsu said, but was interrupted, by a lady with a red-ish, brown hair.

"Tezuka, I have never seen you show this much affection at all." she said. Then she looked at me and her eyes widen. She walked up to, placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"How's your old man?" she asked. Old man?... She means dad! Oh she must have been her coach!

"Oh he's good, lazy as always. You must be Ryuzaki- sensie!" I said smiling at her.

"You know look like a combination of your parents! No doubt about it!" she said. Then she turned to Mitsu.

"She must be your girlfriend." she said. I laughed and Kunimitsu blushed like a tomato. Everyone laughed at him.

"No sensie, I'm his childhood friend." I said. The whole entire team was shock.

"Oh no wonder he's so fond of you!" Eiji said making Mitsu redder, if that's even possible.

"Oh look he's blushing more!" Momo yelled. Fuji laughed and Kaidoh's lips twitched as if also wants to laugh.

"Now guys, stop harassing Tezuka- buchou." Oishi said calming then down. When everyone got calm down, Momo turned to me.

"You seem a lot nicer that Echizen." he said.

"Momo-sempai!" Ryoma yelled chasing Momo. I laughed.

"Actually I am WAY nicer that him." I said. Everyone started laughing.

"Nee-san!" he yelled pulling away from the other. "We're going!"

"Echizen, you can't just take her away like that!" Momo yelled.

"Oi ochibi! Take her back, we like her! Eiji yelled.

"Why do you think, I'm taking her away!" my little brother yelled back. When we were out of the gates, he let go.

"Protective little brother." I said shaking my head.

"Damn right." Ryoma said. I gasped.

"Ryoma, language." I yelled.

* * *

When we got home, we were greeted with the aroma of curry. I sloppily kicked off my shoes and ran to the table. I sat down an prayed first.

"Itadakimasu!" I said with my hands folded and then started digging on my curry. Once the food was in my mouth, I felt like I was in heaven. I was stuffing myself, with goodness. My mom laughed at me.

"Slow down, you'll choke." Mom said. I swallowed my food and ate slower.

"So happened, when you got there?" Dad asked.

"Well Ryoma tricked all of them, by saying that I was his girlfriend." I said taking another spoonful. Dad chocked on his food.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Well Ryoma even if you did have a girlfriend, I bet it wouldn't be as pretty as your sister." Dad stated bluntly. A vein popped out of Ryoma's head.

"Oi, shut up!" he yelled.

"Nanjiro, don't ignore my question!" Mom yelled. I decided to intervene.

"If you did have one, who it be that girl with the long braids?" I asked teasingly.

"Ryoma, who is she talking about?" Mom asked. Ryoma ignored mom.

"No and plus, she doesn't even talk to me." Ryoma said. Mom was getting angrier by the second, considering that her husband and son ignored her. Here a well known fact: Mom does not like to be ignored.

"Is she pretty?" Dad asked.

"Guys!" Mom said.

"I guess she is." Ryo said shrugging. I looked at mom to see her face turning red.

"What grade is she in?" Mom asked Ryoma as nice as possible.

"Ne, Ryoma, is shee in your grade?" Dad asked.

"Yea and she also plays tennis." He said to dad. Oh snap, that was the last straw. Mom motioned me to leave the table and so I did. I really did want to get dragged into the fight that's about to start. As I was going up the stairs, I heard shouting, that I bet can be heard a thousand miles from here.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES! LISTEN TO ME! I WAS ASKING QUESTIONS AND YOU TWO WERE JUST TALKING AND TALKING! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IN WHAT YOUR QUESTION ARE! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE IGNORED! FORGET YOU TWO! WASH THE DISHES ON YOUR OWN!

I hurried up to my room, before I can have any encounters with mom. I closed my bedroom door and sild down. Let's face it, today was one confusing. Wait! Tomorrow is Monday! I opened the door and ran downstairs to the kitchen to see the two wash dishes.

"Dad!" I said. He turned around and smiled cheekily at me.

"Rei, you just save the day. Can you-" he said, but interrupted him, knowing what he was asking for.

"Heck no." I said straightly. His happy expression turned into fake tears streaming down his face. "Anyways, what school am I going to?"

"Duh, isn't it obvious, you're going to Seigaku." Ryoma said.

"No she's not. She's going to Hyotei Academy." Dad said.

"Dad! Why is she going there?! That where monkey king is?!" Ryoma yelled.

"Ryoma, if your sister went to Seigaku, then the tennis team will be too powerful. Plus, don't you want to challenge her one day?" Dad asked.

"Yes, but monkey king is there! He's annoying!" Ryoma yelled.

"Monkey King?" I asked confused.

"Atobe Keigo." he simply said.

"Why do you call him monkey king?" I asked.

"You'll find out." Ryoma said. Next thing Ryoma and Dad started arguing. I shrugged and walked upstairs. On the way I heard mom yell.

"SHUT UP AND DO YOUR WORK!" she yelled and I heard the doorknob jiggling. I quietly ran to my rooma nd closed the door as fast as possible. Hyotei, huh?

* * *

**And it's done! I hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been really busy, even though it's summer! Anyways here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Dreams are worlds that our mind has created. They are what you called, that escape to reality. I was having a nice dream, a really nice one, until my annoying brother decided to wake me! Don't you guys hate it when your own brother disturbs your beauty sleep! Well as you can see, that's just the situation I am in right now.

"Nee-san!" Ryoma whined shaking me. I groaned and pull the covers over my head. Then suddenly I felt pressure on top of my stomach down. I pulled off the covers to find Ryoma. You have got to be kidding me. Then I realize that he was asleep.

"Ryoma! Get up!" I yelled pushing him off. He didn't budge at all. Why you little-! The door suddenly opened to find mom.

"Rei! Get up!" Mom yelled.

"How can I with him on me!" I yelled pointing at the boy sleeping on me. Mom walked to Ryoma and shook him.

"Ryoma, wakie,wakie." She cooed. Ryoma stirred and rubbed his eyes.

"Mommy, good morning." he said smiling. Whoa! Is this really Ryoma?

"Good, your awake, now get off of me." I said. He sat up immediately and looked at me.

"Nee-san! What are you doin here?" he asked. I scoffed.

"Well number one, I live here and two, this is my room." I said. "And don't sleep on your job Ryoma."

I got up and walked over to the bathroom to do my business. After coming out, I saw a uniform neatly folded on my bed. Probably the uniform for Hyotei. I walked over to my bed and laid the uniform out. The whole set consist of a white button up t-shirt with the school's emblem on the left, a light brown skirt, a tie or a bow and black ankle socks or black knee-length socks. I put on the button up shirt and secure all the buttons, leaving the really top button open. Then I put on the brown skirt and black ankle socks. Instead of a bow, which most girls wear, I put on a tie instead. Once I was fully dressed, I looked at myself from the mirror and was satisfied. As for my hair, I decided to leave it out. My hair was of a dark brown that starts straight, but not fully straight, and as you get to the ends, it's wavy. People say I should leave my hair like this more often, since I really look good in it. I sighed and walked downstairs, to the kitchen. Once I entered the kitchen, dad looked up at me.

"Wow, my daughter looks outstanding today!" Dad said.

"Honey, you have really changed in these few months, that we haven't seen you." Mom said smiling. She walked over and petting my hair.

"Oh what soft hair you have!" she said. I laughed.

"You're not my sister." Ryoma said. After that, I laughed even harder. I sat down and we all and a nice talk. After breakfast I went back upstairs and grabbed my bag. I walked downstairs and put on my pumas until Ryoma stopped.

"Rei, can you pick me up after school?" he asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"But we're not going to be at school, we have a practice match with Rikkaidai." he said. I nodded and ran out the door. I walked to the train station and went on the train that leads to Hyotei. Thank god, I didn't get lost. I just followed the girls that had the same uniforms as me.

* * *

I was standing in front of the gates of Hyotei Academy. The architecture was impressive. It's as if I was looking at one of the buildings in America. I smiled and walked through the gates. I walked inside the building and went to my shoe cubby. I pulled out the school's shoes and placed my pumas in the cubby. I grabbed my backpack, which wasn't really a backpack. It was one of those that looks like a suitcase, but a straight. You guys know what I'm talking about. Anyways, my class was 2-F. I saw the teacher about to go in.

"Sensei!" I yelled. He turned his attention to me and halted.

"You must our new student." he said smiling. I nodded and smiled.

"Alright, I'll just go in and tell everyone that we have a new, then I'll signal you to come in, got it?" he said.

"Yes, sir." I said. He walked in and the whole room became quite.

"We have a new student that will be joining us today." he said. He gave me the signal and I walked in. I stood next to the teacher. When people saw me, whispers were being heard.

"OMG! She's so cute!"

"I know right!"

"She's hot!"

"She's so pretty!"

"Is she a model?"

"Probably."

"Alright, class settle down! Please introduce yourself." he said.

"Nice to meet to you, my name is Echizen Reiya." I said bowing down.

Then the class erupted of whispers again.

"Echizen?!"

"Is she related to Echizen Ryoma?"

"She looks nothing like him."

"She seems much nicer that her brother."

"Echizen-san, please sit next to Hiyoshi-san, next to the window." he said. I didn't who Hiyoshi-san was, but it was the only seat empty in the room. I walked over to my seat and sat down. Class started and it was Math. Math was easy, so I didn't really pay attention.

"Ahhh, Miss Reiya, what is the answer to the question?" Sensei asked. I looked at the board.

"Everyone has to seem to have got this wrong." he said smirking. "What's 1+1?" I observed the board.

0+0= 0  
0+1= 1  
1+0= 1  
1+1= ?  
?=

"10." I answered. The whole class laughed. They think I'm dumb, we'll see who's laughing now.

"Correct." he said. The whole class stopped laughing and was shocked.

"Eh?! Sensei how?" someone said. Our teacher looked at me and smiled.

"Why don't you tell them." he said.

"Binary Math." I said bluntly. "Anyway, sensei why are we learning this? This is like a higher level."

"Well we don't have this in our curriculum, but I just wanted to introduce this." he said.

"Ne, hime-chan, you're smart!" one of my classmate.

"Hime-chan?" I asked.

"We should call you that!" a girl said. Sensei laughed.

"Well since we have a new student today, let's have free time, until next period." he said. Everyone cheered and started talking to their friends.

"So Echizen, huh?" a voiced asked. I turned to the my seat mate.

"Yes." I said.

"I played against your brother." he said with a dead pan voice. Is this guy a robot?

"Really? When?" I asked.

"During the Regionals." he said. Then it clicked. I remember him!

"Oh yea! I was there! You were the one that did that cool mover called, Dance Towards the Heavens!" I said smiling. I know this guys personality. He gives off an unfriendly aura, but I know he's nice somewhere deep down. We made some small talk like about how annoying Ryoma is sometimes, which he kind of is. Right now, I think we're friends.

"Eh? The secret to defeating Ryoma?" I asked. He nodded. I thought about it for a while.

"Well for starters, you need to strong, but also you need to have determination and motivation. The thing is, people who play tennis are lacking and it's that they're not having fun. They think it's like a battlefield and it's a life or death situation." I said. When I looked at him, he was still processing everything I said.

"So as long as you think tennis is fun and you determine to work your way through, then you can defeat Echizen?" he asked, clarifying. I nodded.

"Not just Ryoma, but anyone else." I said. Then the next teacher came in. No introductions or anything. She just started the lesson. I leaned over to Wakashi.

"Is she always like this?" I asked. He SMILED and nodded. I started at him for a second. Did he just smiled? I smiled and turned to the direction of the bored.

"Please take out your notebooks and your history book." she said sternly while turning around. I grabbed my notebook out of my bag, but I didn't have the history book. I raised my hand and she looks at if, giving me permission to speak.

"Um, I don't have a history book, since I'm new." I said. She narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"That's right, you must the new student. Mmmmm...go share a book with Hiyoshi." she said. She didn't even bother to ask him if he was okay with it. I sighed and scooted my desk over next to his. Then she turned around and started talking about the Feudal Era of Japan. Wakashi slid his history book in the middle of our desk. I swear, this school has the smallest desks ever. I'm already touching Wakashi's shoulders and I'm at the edge of the desk and chair. I caught him staring at me at the corner of my right eye. I turned to him and he suddenly turned away blushing. I smiled. Cute. I leaned over to our book, reading, while taking notes at the same time.

**Hiyoshi's POV**

She's different. She's not one of those squealing fan girls. Plus, she's cute. She nice and she's pretty. She smiles at me and...I think I'm going crazy. I sighed and stared at her. I smiled. She's so beautiful. I can only see her side view, but that's pretty enough. The window was open and it was kind of windy outside. I looked down at her. Strands of her hair are being forced to dance by wind and she really doesn't mind that, but as it got windier, she tucked a strand behind her ears. She's really unique and...

"Hiyoshi!" I looked up the teacher. She stared down at me, but as for me I just kept my same old normal emotionless face.

"What's answer to the question?" she asked smirking. Crap! I was too busy daydreaming, I didn't even notice that she asked a question.

"710 to 794." Reiya whispered.

"710 to 794." I said to her. Her expression fell and she turned around, continuing the lesson. I looked over at Reiya and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded and smiled again. Gosh, I love her smile. Not to be cheesy, but every time she smiles, I feel light and there's a fluffy feeling that erupt in my stomach. Also I feel so free and breezy, that I could relax, by just looking at it, knowing everything is going to be alright. Then the bell rang, meaning it's time of third period. As I was about to closed, I felt something rough brushed against my fingers. I look to see that it was her fingers...covered in white bandages (like Shintaro Midorima's bandages on his fingers). I was really curious. She immediately pulled her arms from me and looked away. I wonder if it was because of an injury. The teacher came in and we haven't separated our seats. He looked at the both of us and narrowed his eyes.

"You two why are your seats together!" he yelled pointing at us.

"It's because, I'm new here and I didn't get the required books, so he's my book buddy for now." Reiya said. I looked up to find the teacher embarrassed. He cleared his throat and told us take out our book and notebooks. I took out my Classics book. Crap, I'm terrible at Classics. Actually I'm terrible at any type of music. I sighed.

"OK class, we will be having a project!" The teacher yelled. I sighed. My luck has just ran out. "Your seatmates will be your partner."

I looked over at Reiya, to see her cheek cradled by her hand. She was smiling.

"What you have to do is write a music piece from either one of the music eras. The melody, harmony, or the back up music has to go with the topic you pick. You will NOT make a computer made song with digital instruments! You will use your own hands and play, so that on the day this is due, you will be able to play the piece you have compose. For the rest of class, you will talk with your partners about this project and remember this is worth 70% of your grade! This is due in 2 months!" he explained. 70%! I cannot let her down! I turned to her.

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked. I know she's new at this, so I need to keep it easy for her.

"Well we have to choose from the three music eras, which one do you want?" she asked. I was flabbergasted.

"What are the three eras?" I asked. She laughed at me. I turned red and looked down.

"The three eras are the Baroque, Romantic and Classical." she said. I was still confused.

"What type of music is each one of them?' I asked. She smiled at me.

"Do you know any composers?" she asked. I nodded.

"What?" she asked.

"Well I know Wagner." I said. She nodded her head.

"Well I think for starters like you, we need to learn the history of each one. Is that OK with you?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Um, how do you know all of this?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Well I love the classics. I love music the composers that composed them back then. Those are what you call, true music." she said. I smiled at her. The bell rang, signaling for lunch. She separated her desk from mine and got her bento out. I got my money, so that I can get lunch from the cafeteria. I turned and was about to asked Reiya if she wants to have lunch with me, but she was gone. I blinked for a second and then I made my way to the cafeteria.

**Reiya's POV**

I was really excited for this project. I was glad, I was with someone I knew. Wakashi- kun is nice, but I bet everyone thinks he's not because he's quite. I laughed and made my way to the garden. Once I arrived at the garden I found bench and sat on it. Today's a nice weather to be relaxing and taking a nap under the shade. I smiled and started eating my mom's home made bento. I love her cooking! It's like the best! I can cook, but I'm more of a specialist in baking sweets like a patisserie. I looked around the garden. The flowers are so beautiful. I can smell each one of them. They each are their own little shape. I smiled. My favorite flower is a Hawthorn. Too bad they don't have them here, but it would be great of they did.

"What's a lovely like you eating here alone?" A husky and deep voice said behind me. I turned around to find...

Cliffhanger! Sorry!

* * *

Here first day has finally come and she already has someone liking her! Plus love seems to be blooming between the two...well more of a one sided love, maybe! And why are Reiya's fingers bandage? Who is she so interested in the classics? Who was that guy at the end? Find out soon!

Oh gosh, I feel like one of those people, who asked question during the end of a show, to show suspense. Well that's it guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and sorry about the cliffhanger!**

**I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters, only my own OC**

* * *

I look behind to find a purple head and onyx eyes boy. He smirked and came over to me. Then he sat down next to me.

"And you are?" I asked. He was stunned for a second, but then laugh.

"You certainly should know who ore-sama. " he said. I laughed.

"Too bad, I don't." I said continuing to eat my bento.

"Then you must be new." he said. I have to admit, he handsome.

"Bingo." I said smiling. Then he stood up and went in front of me.

"My name is Atobe Keigo, but you can call ore-sama King or ore-sama." "ore-sama" said kneeling down and kissing my knuckles. This guy is such a narcissist. Oh he must be monkey king! The one Ryoma was talking about!

"You must Monkey King." I said. Right then, he flinched.

"Where did hear that?" he said. I laughed at him.

"From a little birdie, "ore-sama"" I said making air quotations with my fingers. I saw his eye twitched, but then he place that stupid smirk on his face again.

"You know who I like-"

"Don't think I'm going to fan girl over that like girls do." I said taking my lunch and leaving him there.

**Atobe's POV**

Interesting...She's interesting. I smirked and walked to the direction she was going. What was her name? Crap! I didn't get a chance to ask! I really want to know her name! She's so beautiful and pretty. I guess you could say, she's one a kind. I smiled and then suddenly stopped. Oi, oi ,oi ,oi! What the heck am I saying?! I just met her! As if Atobe Keigo, falls for some girl! I ruffled my hair and walked away.

**Reiya's POV**

Seriously, I have never met someone in my life that can be full of there selves! I'll just go to the most quietest and peaceful place in the whole school. The roof. I walked up to the stairs of the roof. Once I reached the top, I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. I looked up to find some guys.

"Ah, gomen, I didn't know people eat lunch here. Janee." I said while turning away.

"Reiya?" I heard someone asked. I turned around to find a shocked Wakashi.

"Ehhh, Wakashi-kun, nice to see you again." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Ehhhh! Hiyoshi actually smiled!" A boy with a blue cap said.

"Kawaii!" A guy with silver-gray hair said.

"Mmmhm." A guy with dark red violet hair agreed

"Do you like sweets?" A guy with orange hair asked me while yawning.

"Yup, sweets are my specially. I probably want to be Patisserie when I grown up.." I said. He face lit up and he suddenly hugged. I laughed and hugged him.

"Jirou, you don't just suddenly hug a lady like that." A voice behind us said. The guy who happened to be Jirou lets go and pouted. I looked behind me to find a guy with blue and hair and oval glasses. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." he said. I smiled again.

"It's okay." I said. "Oh I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'm new here. My name is Echizen Reiya, but you can call me anything you want."

"Echizen?!"

"Ehhh! I didn't know that chibi had an older sister!"

"She's way much nicer than him!"

"So do you play tennis?" The with the glasses said.

"Hai." I said.

"Then you must be good, how about you play me?!" The guy with the blue cap said.

"If you want...ano, but I don't seem to know you name yet." I said.

"Oh my name is Shishido Ryou." he said.

"Ootori Choutarou." The boy with the silver-gray haired said.

"Gakuto Mukahi." The boy with red violet hair said.

"Akutagawa Jirou." The boy with orange hair said.

"Finally for me, Oshitari Yuushi." The boy with the oval glasses said. Everyone looked at Wakashi.

"She already knows me." he said dead panned. I laughed and shook my head.

"So are you Hiyoshi's girlfriend?" Ootori said. I shook my head.

"No, we're just friends." I said.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" Gakuto-sempai asked.

"If that's okay." I said. Everyone nodded. I smiled and sat down between Wakashi and Akutagawa-sempai. I opened my bento and they all stared at it.

"You have a very cute bento, Echizen-chan." Oshitari-sempai said. I turned red.

"Did you make this on your own?" Akatagawa- sempai?" I nodded, my face still red.

"It's so cute, like you." Gakuto-sempai. I turned red and everyone laughed.

"Sempai!" I whined, making everyone laugh harded, even Wakashi was laughing. Then I took out my other bento, the one filled with cookies and a squared shape small caked. Then Akutagawa-sempai immediately took one.

"Jirou!" Oshitari-sempaid said sternly. He looked said and gave me back one of the cookies. I laughed.

"Don't worry, you can have it, sempai." I said smiling and then I stared eating my bento.

"You can me Jirou." He said. Then he took a bite out of it. Suddenly his face turned into a look of pleasure ans he had hearts as eyes. He hugged me again and this time he kissed me cheek. I looked at him red.

"You are the best baker ever!" he said smiling cheekly at me. Then Wakashi pulled me away from Jirou.

"Ne, getting protective there, Hiyoshi." Gakuto-sempai teased. Wakashi said nothing and turned away, blushing.

"Aww, is Hiyoshi blushing?" I said poking his cheek. He blushed harder and I laughed. For the rest of lunch we talked about me since, they really wanted to know things about me. They even asked me if I had any embarrassing things about Ryoma. I do, but I told them I wouldn't betray my brother. They all pouted after I said that.

* * *

My first wasn't really that bad as I thought it was. I ran to my cubby and took out my shoes and put on my pumas. I was about to walked out until, I heard a voice.

"Reiya!" I turned around to find Jirou-sempai.

"Ah! Jirou-sempai!" I said waving to him.

"Is is OK if I call you Reiya?" he asked. I nodded.

"Did you need anything, sempai?" I asked. He gave a straight. I stared with a confused expression.

"Drop the sempai and just call me Jirou." he said. I shook my head.

"I really don't want to be disrespectful." I said. He smiled and laughed at me.

"You're too humble, Reiya." Jirou-sempai said ruffling my hair.

"Jirou-SEMPAI, do you need anything?" I asked.

"Oh yea! I was wondering if you would like to watch our practice and plus, you promised Ryou that you would have a game with him." he said. I sighed nodded.

"Fine, but am I aloud?" I asked. He lit up and nodded. Then he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the tennis courts. He was running fast, but I could keep up with him.

When we reached the courts, there was a crowd around the entrance. Then there was a boy in the middle. He must be the captain. Everyone looked at us and the boy turned around.

"Ah! You!" I said pointing at him. Everyone was confused.

"Ah, we meet again." he said walking up to me. I sighed.

"Eh? You know him?" Gakuto-sempai asked. I nodded.

"I met him at the garden before I went to eat with you." I said.

"Ore-sama, wants you go on a date with him." he said smiling, well more like smirking. I smiled at him.

"No." I said straightly while smiling. His smirk dropped.

"Why?" he asked. I laughed.

"Asked me again, when you get off your high horse." I said sternly. The whole team laughed.

"Atobe, you just got rejected!" Ootori said laughing.

"But any girl would love to be in your place right now! Why would you decline me?" he said panicking.

"Well I guess like I'm not one of those girls. If you'll excuse me, I came here for a match against Shishido-sempai." I said walking past him. Shishido-sempai and I walked into one of the courts. I wasn't planning on playing, so I didn't bring my tennis stuff. I sighed.

"I don't have a racket." I said. Then suddenly someone placed a racket in front of my face. I looked up to find garden boy. I smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you, garden boy." I said taking the racket from him. I saw him twitch and walked away. I laughed and looked down at the racket. It was purple. I walked to one side of the net and faced Shishido-sempai.

"Rough or smooth?" he asked.

"Rough." I said. He twisted the racket, making it spin. The racket landed on the ground.

"Rough." he said giving me a ball. I smiled and went behind the line of the court. I dribbled the ball a couple times. I caught the ball and bent my knees. I was about to throw the ball up in the air, when a shout filled the courts, making me stop.

"Reiya, you're playing with your skirt on!" Jirou-sempai yelled. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm wearing a skort." I said laughing. He was confused.

"A skort?" he asked confused.

"It a skirt and a short combined." Oshitari-sempai informed. Jirou-sempai nodded in awe and fascination. I shaking my head smiling and focused on the game. I bent my knees and threw the ball up in the air. Then I jumped and connected the racket with the neon ball. The ball flew across the court and landed next to Shishido-sempai. It was so fast no one saw it coming. The court was silent, then whispers were erupted. Sempai was shocked, but them regained himself and smiled at me.

"Ne, umpire, the score." I said pointing my racket at the freshman.

"15-0"

I served, but it was a normal one. He hit it back and I hit it back to him. We kept doing this until, I scored again.

5 minutes passed and the score was 5-0. Shishido sempai was panting. I having so much fun that I didn't realize that I had to go to Rikkaidai for Ryoma. I looked up to see Shishido-sempai serving. It was weak served, so I ran up to net and hit the ball. He smirked and hit it back aiming for the left side. He thought he got me this time. I smirked. The ball flew past me. I did two back handspring and then a flip. I jumped backwards and a handstand. In the process the quickly switched the racket to my left hand and hit the ball hard and fast that Sempai didn't get a chance to react to it. I landed on my feet and placed rested my racket on my left shoulder. The whole was silent was silent and then it erupted with cheers. I really didn't notice that the stands, were filled with students.

"Eh! You do acrobats!?" Gakuto-sempai beamed. I smiled and nodded. He gave me a look of awe.

"40-0" the freshman announced. I smiled. Then I switched back to my right hand.

"Wait, your left-handed?" Ootori asked me. I nodded.

"No wonder I can beat you." Shishido-sempai said. I decided to finish this with one of my special moves. He served and it went fast to my side of the court. I returned it with ease and so did he. I hit the ball with garden boy's racket, giving it a spin. It was returned to the other side of the court and he ran it front it. Once it hit the ground and bounced up, he was about to hit it, but it suddenly changed course to his right. The ball like that bunny hopping. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Game and match, Echizen, 6 games to love!" The umpire said. I waled up to the net to find a stunned Shishido. We shook hands and I smiled.

"Damn, you're goo." Sempai said. I laughed. Then I turned to the tennis team.

"Thank you for letting me play and I'm sorry to waste some time on your practice." I said bowing down. They laughed and I stood back up confused.

"Reiya, it only took you 6 to 7 minutes to defeat Shishido." Oshitari-sempai said laughing. I scratched the back of my neck and took my stuff. I was about to walked out of the court when I heard garden boy.

"What your name?" he asked. I stopped and turned my head to him.

"Echizen Reiya." I said walking out of the court.

* * *

I walked into the bus and went up to the driver.

"Um...ano, but does this bus stops at Rikkaidai?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I smiled and gave him my pay. I walked all to the middle of the bus and found that almost every seat was filled. I found a one seater and sat down. I sighed and look out the window. The bus stopped once again and an old lady came in. I smiled at her and got off my seat offering it to her.

"Such a nice and beautiful child." she said smiling, while sitting down. I stood up the whole ride with my right hand hold on to one of those hangy thingy. I wonder what Rikkaidai looks like. I heard that theu won the National Tournament two years in a row. I wonder what players do they have there. I hope, they're nice like the ones in Hyotei. The bus stopped.

"Rikkaida!" The bus driver yelled. I walked to the entranced and walked out of the bus. I had to walked for a while, until I came to a school. I looked at the plate near the gate. It said Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu. I walked in the explored until I found the tennis courts. It wasn't really that hard to spot, since a lot or people were surrounding it. I walked down the grass hill, towards the court. The whole court was surrounded, so I couldn't the plays at all. I sighed and walked back on the grass hill and sat down. I had a good view of the court. then I saw the regulars. A boy with a baseball cap, next to him is a boy with a brown bob cut hairstyle, a boy with copper skin, a purple haired boy with glasses, a boy with white hair with a small ponytail at the back and a boy with seaweed hair. The one currently playing was a red haired boy. I smiled and the sight. So this is Japan's best tennis team.

* * *

**Hey guys! So if I haven't updated in a long time! I was really busy this week with appointments! So finally her first day was finished! She caught the eye of a certain heir and saw the Japan's best tennis team, Rikkai Dai! What happens when she meets them?**


	4. Chapter 4

**When I found our about this, I was scared! So please read!**

* * *

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

* * *

I will update the next chapter later! So don't worry!


End file.
